nuemekfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Elizabeth Brisby
Thomas O'Malley and Mice Style's second movie spoofs of "The Little Mermaid" ''Cast: *Ariel - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Eric - Jerry (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Flounder - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids)'' *''Sebastian - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat)'' *''Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion)'' *''King Triton - Matthias (Redwall)'' *''Ursula - Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince)'' *''Flostam and Jestam - Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear (Song of the South)'' *''Grimsby - Robin Hood'' (Robin Hood) *''Chef Louis - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse)'' *''Carlotta - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Max - Rajah (Aladdin)'' *''Aquata - Faline (Bambi 2)'' *''Andrina - Cindy Bear'' *''Arista - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Atina - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater)'' *''Adella - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes)'' *''Alana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs)'' *''Harold the Seahorse - Tramp (Lady & The Tramp)'' *''Ursula as Vanessa - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Priest - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Shark - Crocodile (1979)'' *''Giant Ursula - The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters)'' *''Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Toys (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale), Master Shake and Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)'' *''Sailors during Storm - Gremlins (Gremlins)'' *''Washerwomen - Kangaroo, Ma and Mrs. Jumbo (Dot & the Kangaroo, The Lion King 1 1/2 and Dumbo)'' *''Jig Dancing Sailors - Fimbles Characters'' ''Scence: #The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 2 - Dongwa's Concert ("Daughters of Matthias")'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 3 - Mrs. Brisby at the Sunken Ship'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 4 - Mrs. Brisby Meets Pauley'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 5 - Mouse Queen Watches Mrs. Brisby'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 6 - "Part of Your World"'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 7 - To the Surface'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 8 - the Storm at the Sea'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 9 - Jerry is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)")'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 10 - "Under the Sea"'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 11 - Mrs. Brisby's Hidden Treasure'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 12 - Mouse Queen's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls")'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 13 - In Jerry's Kingdom'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons")'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 15 - A Tour Of The Kingdom'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl"'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 17 - Mouse Queen Takes Change'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 18 - The Wedding Ship'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 19 - The Sun Sets'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 20 - Mouse Queen's Wrath'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 21 - A Happy Ending'' #''The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 22 - End Credits'' Cast Gallery: Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Ariel Jerry.jpg|Jerry as Eric Tom Jr.png|Tom Cat Jr. as Flounder Dongwa Miao.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Sebastian Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Scuttle Matthias.jpg|Matthias as King Triton Mouse Queen.jpg|Mouse Queen as Ursula Brer Fox.jpg|Br'er Fox as Flostam Brer Bear.png|Br'er Bear as Jestam Robin Hood.JPG|Robin Hood as Grimsby Mama Mousekewitz.jpg|Mama Mousekewitz as Carlotta Miss Bianca.jpeg|Miss Bianca as Ursula as Vanessa Faline.jpg|Faline as Aquata Cindy Bear.jpg|Cindy Bear as Andrina Gadget Hackwrech.png|Gadget Hackwrech as Arista Hello Kitty.jpg|Hello Kitty as Attina Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Adella Minerva Mink.jpg|Minerva Mink as Alana Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Priest Tramp 1.jpg|Tramp as Harold the Seahorse Rajah as Max the Sheepdog.jpeg|Rajah as Max the Sheepdog Crocodile (1979) as Glut the Shark.jpeg|Crocodile (1979) as Glut the Shark Oil Can Harry as Chef Louis.jpeg|Oil Can Harry as Chef Louis The Stuff Paft Marshmallow Man as Giant Ursula.jpeg|The Stuff Puft Marshmallow Man as Giant Ursula Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Movie Spoof's Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production